


After Statement

by ZombieHeadCrab52



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Gay Panic, Light-Hearted, M/M, Martin Blackwood Has a Crush on Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Shipping, Soft Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52
Summary: A one shot of Martin Blackwood walking in on Jonathan Sims passed out at his desk after several days of no sleep. There's no use telling an unconscious man how you feel but Martin finds himself doing so regardless. Has the statement really ended though...?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	After Statement

"Statement begins…."

"Statement ends…."

"Statement…...…."

A heavy sigh as the emotionally drained archivist leans against the paper covered desk, his head drooping into his battered hands after just completing yet another statement… Something again about the eldritch horrors that lie just out of reach…. 

They're always just out of reach aren't they….  
It's not that he wished them to be actively pursuing him.. 

Well… 

Any MORE than they already are, but all the pieces to this terrifying puzzle were always just hidden enough to drive him to obsession…  
What does it all mean?! 

With his face buried in his hands, glasses off to the side, he lets out a small groan of frustration as the thoughts of his discoveries swirl in his head. Swirling so much and so very quickly humming about..  
…………..  
When had he lost consciousness he couldn't tell.  
Could it even be called 'sleep' with his head slumped on the desk now and eyes involuntarily shifting from closed to half opened in lazy movements or was his body just giving up on it's own..  
Not ready to admit the rest he needed after what…  
Days..?  
A week?  
Frankly it all blurred by now with the lack of it but it didn't matter.  
Solving everything was more important than something as time wasting as sleep at this point. 

But there he lay unable to stir from that position. 

"Jon I think I found s-"  
The freckled man now stood in the doorway, a cup of tea in hand and a small bundle of papers in another as he found his co-worker and companion, he considered the latter at least, passed out at his desk.  
A soft smile, almost out of pity, crept on Martin's face as he shuffled his way quietly into the room. He still had a job to do but he couldn't leave Jon like this even if it was good to know he was FINALLY getting some rest.  
A few silent strides in now he started picking up the various debris left on and around the unconscious man.  
"what on earth have you been living off of these past few weeks…?" The soft words left as he whispered more to himself at the state of shuffled wrappers and bottles lining the floor.  
A small chuckle  
"It's no wonder the bugs are all attracted to this place huh" 

There was no stirring from Jon even from Martin's monologuing  
He was out cold and… Was he drooling..? 

Catching himself smiling gently down at this sight, Martin thought it best to drape the suit jacket on the back of the chair carefully around his colleague's shoulders, don't wanna catch a cold that'd only make matters worse with the state you're in.  
"I understand you're worried… We all are… It's more worrisome what you're doing to yourself though, Jon…"  
It was quiet and he wasn't expecting an answer but maybe… Maybe he'd at least dream of something sweet… 

"You mean too much to m-  
… To fall apart like this Jon I-" 

A sigh followed by an airy laugh  
"What am I doing… You… You can't even hear me and…  
It-It doesn't matter…"  
It wasn't like a confession or anything… Besides, he was asleep so it doesn't even count! 

...Right? 

Would it be different if he could tell him how he felt while consciousness was a factor? No.. He'd be too shy and Jon would dismiss him and…  
No… He'd still let him know  
Er…  
Assuming he wasn't actively suspicious of him anyway from his ramblings about murder or whatever but he shook that thought from his mind as he instinctively bent down to kiss his companion on the head… 

Wait ….. 

"Oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry-" the words left all jumbled in a gasp as he quickly covered his mouth at his actions. Why on earth would he even do such a thing?!  
Was it just a gut reaction following a well meant 'goodnight' or was it his body acting on it's own accord, betraying him or nudging him to do the thing he so longed to do without even thinking?  
Maybe..  
Maybe he should take his leave now, the panic setting in as his cheeks flushed a bright pink.  
"Uh.. ahah…. G-good rest and uh… sweet, dreams-" an embarrassed cough of good wishes and he was gone from the site! 

… 

Did… Did he…

….

Jon stay silently sat there now, muscles tense and fully awake as his wide, tired eyes remained fixated on the tape now playing back the soft words of Martin. 

Martin……. 

He had forgotten to end his statement after recording and now hearing these words he felt…. Comfort from them.  
Suspicions lifted at least from the man's motives but to know this now…  
Confirmed other things. 

Maybe… 

His own face growing hot as his voice cracked out with the final addition to the tape.  
"This um… This was surely a surprise but.."

"M-maybe… Accepting one of Martin's frequently offered tea breaks would be nice after all… 

"E….End of statement…"


End file.
